


Cuddle Up

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate comes home to her family - a fill for a prompt. Fluffy stuff because I think the fandom needs some hugs. I know I do! </p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Up

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Castle FanFiction prompts on Tumblr: 
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Beckett comes home to find Castle cuddling with their five year old daughter 
> 
> Posted previously on FF.net

It had been a rough day at the precinct; a young man murdered and each suspect had an airtight alibi. Kate felt this one all the way to her bones, because even as the Captain of her own precinct, she wanted justice for the victims. She couldn’t wait to walk through their front door, take off her shoes and be with her family. Ahh, here she was. She unlocked the door, and walked inside. 

The first thing she noticed was the aroma of Castle’s homemade spaghetti sauce wafting through the air. Oh, perfect. Tomatoes, spices, the comfort of some pasta, a nice glass of wine; the weight of her day was starting to lessen. Where was her husband? She needed a “welcome home” hug from him and she needed it quickly. She started to put her stuff away when she saw him. He was sitting on the couch cuddling with Emily, their five year old. And then a little more weight dropped from her shoulders. 

The two of them made a pretty picture: Castle, still broad shouldered and strong; Emily, sweet and Kate’s miniature, with brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Emily was sitting next to her daddy on the couch, while he had his arms around her. He was kissing the crown of her head and murmuring to her. Beckett didn’t know if Emily just wanted a hug, if she’d had a bad day or if she was hurt. Kate guessed she just wanted a hug; since she was a baby, she’d always been a cuddler. She just stood there and watched, feeling more of the weight just melt away. That’s what her family did for her. She remembered the years before she knew Castle and even the first few years after meeting him. On a day like today, she’d go home to her apartment, and since cooking for one just wasn’t worth the time or effort, she’d pick up some take out, and eat it alone in her kitchen. She’d drink some wine, and just think about her day. She didn’t have anyone to talk to, anyone to make her laugh, or anyone to simply give her a hug. But once Castle was her partner in all ways, her days became a little easier. They’d go to her place and cook together, then sit on the couch, talk, laugh, and make out. Or they’d go to the loft, have dinner with his family, and that would be a time of warmth and laughter. 

Then they got married, and had Emily. She had two someones to go home to. And that wasn’t counting the days when her dad or Martha or Alexis came to visit. Her job was still hard; it was still important to get justice; but her family made her life so much more – more fun, more complete, more perfect. She headed over to join them on the couch when Emily saw her. “Mommy! You’re home! ” she said. 

Rick looked at her and smiled. “Tough day, Beckett?” he said. Even now, he could tell her mood by just looking at her. 

“Tough day,” she agreed. “But so much better now. Spaghetti and a hug from my favorite little girl should make it okay,” she said as she sat down next to Emily. Emily just wrapped her little arms around her mother and squeezed. Yes, that was it. She just felt the warmth all the way to her heart. 

Rick looked at them and smiled. “Dinner will be on the table in five minutes. Last one there has to do the dishes!” he exclaimed as he got up and ran. Kate and Emily just laughed at his antics. Kate knew he’d do the dishes because that the kind of guy he was. He’d tell her she had a tough day and to just put their daughter to bed. But because it was fun, she raced Emily to the table – and lost on purpose. She smiled as her husband gave her daughter a high five for winning the race. And when dinner was done, Castle offered to do the dishes, just as Kate had suspected. Instead, she told him they’d do the dishes together, after Daddy and Mommy read Emily a story and tucked her into bed. Because that’s what partners are for, as he told her many years ago. It was true then and it was still true.


End file.
